


All for Him

by spiralicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Party, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany knows exactly how he ended up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



Germany was still not entirely sure how he had ended up at the party dressed as slave-girl Leia. He could say he had lost a bet with Spain, which wasn't entirely untrue. He could also say he had been drunk when he agreed to it, which was also true. What he really wanted to do was blame his brother. In all fairness, Prussia was at least partially to blame for the bet and the drunkenness. 

However, as he saw Italy bound up to him in his Hans Solo costume, he knew exactly why he was doing this and it was his own fault. 

“Germany! You look amazing!”

All Germany could do was clear his throat and blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
